Will You Marry Me?
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: Shadow Joker is at the door. What does he want? (JokerXShadowJoker) My first in detail kiss so please review to tell me what I could do better! One-shot Yaoi! I am really glad if you are happy


Wolf: Hello Guys!

Joker: I thought you weren't going to update until you got 10 reviews?

Wolf: On that story if I don't get 10 reviews I won't update. So please review on my other stories as well, I need the feedback.

Shadow Joker: Your writing needs to improve majorly.

Wolf: Wellyah. Everyone can improve.

Joker: Wow you turned that from something mean to something nice.

Wolf: Wait that was supposed to be mean?

Shadow: Yep.

Spade: Whatever let's get to the story.

Queen: Wolf does NOT own Kaitou Joker or the over all idea.

Wolf: I read it online at another site but 1 it was in French and 2 the grammar and spelling were terrible. I edited it and made it awesome but the central idea is not mine.

Zlegna: Let the story begin!

Joker's POV:

Hatchi and I were having a pretty normal day, at least for us, I was deciding what to steal next, Hatchi was making lunch, and Pseudo-cat was eating kemputo. There was a knock on the door and before anyone could respond it opened and Zlegna, Shadow Joker,  
and Rose walked in. "What do you want you guys?" I asked trying with all my might not to wrap my arms around Shadow and kiss him.

You see, I fell in love with Shadow when we first met. Love at first sight you could say. When he 'died' I was devastated, my first crush right after I met him died right in front of me. And I couldn't protect his sister ether. When Cyan appeared as Shadow  
Joker I didn't know it was him. I had suspicions but no thoughts of sincerity, after all I thought he had died from the shot he got. When it was confirmed, I only just managed to not kiss him.

"Well..." Shadow said nervously. "Please don't misunderstand but..." He got down on one knee and pulled out a bouquet of white roses. "Will you marry me?" Pseudo-cat choked and fell over and Hatchi slipped and fell off his stool.

"How can that be misunderstood?!" I shouted.

"There is a thing that if you win you get a 500lb gold bell. But you have to compete to prove your a good wife." Shadow muttered a small blush just visible under his purple mask. Wait, he's blushing?!

"He didn't want Rose to participate because she is his sister and he is overprotective. Plus he wanted to see you in a dress." Zlegna said. Rose giggledand Shadow's blush got deeper and as I felt a blush creep on mine Shadow stuttered, "That...That's  
not !"

"Then why are you blushing and stuttering?" Zlegna threw back. "And if not why didn't you ask me?" Shadow seemed lost for words and he buried his face in his hands. I heard muffled words come from him and Zlegna said, "What's that?" The words were said  
once again but were still inaudible. I knew Zlegna could hear them with her wolf ears but she repeated once more, "What's that, Shadow?"

"Yes I wanted to see Joker in a dress!" Shadow shouted. Then Zlegna giggled and pointed at me. Shadow turned his head and his eyes locked with mine. His face turned redder than a tomato. My blush deepened, Does that mean he..he...likes me? I thought.

"You like him." Zlegna teased. Rose laughed but Shadow didn't react his gorgeous hypnotizing yellow eyes were still locked with mine. My face was flushed so much I bet it was more red that Shadow's.

He whispered in a voice I could almost not hear, "Joker, I love you. Do you love me?" The words I had been waiting to come out of his mouth had come and I couldn't say anything only nod my answer I had been holding back for years. Shadow's face lit up  
with unspeakable joy. Rose looked at him curiously and Zlegna smiled knowingly. She grabbed our heads and pushed them to where we were centimeters apart.

"Now kiss." She whispered and we closed the distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Our lips were pressed together. His mouth parted slightly,his tongue licking my lips begging for entrance whichI  
gladly gave. We tussled for a minute nether giving up. I finally gave in letting him explore. I felt a tap on my shoulder and we broke apart sadly. "Do it in the bedroom later we have children present."

"Oh" Shadow and I muttered, "Ok"

"Let's eat curry!" Hatchi shouted. We all walked to the table me and Shadow holding hands.

Wolf: Sorry on fan fiction it deleted part of my story so Sorry!

Shadow: You did pretty good on your 1st kiss scene.

Zlegna: Did someone catch that on tape.

Wolf: I did!

Zlegna: Woo hoo! Please review and read the other storys! No flaming please!

Wolf: See you peeps!


End file.
